Brotherhood AU
by Etha M.R
Summary: Seperti judulnya, brotherhood AU antara Alec dan Ben. WARNING: DEATHFIC
1. Funeral

**Aku habis baca My Sister Keeper dan Dark Angel Fanfic 'Difference and the Same'. Dua-duanya mengisahkan tentang persaudaraan dan jalan ceritanya yang desperate abis bikin aku nangis bombay, dan tiba-tiba saja dapet ide nulis FF ini. Maaf kalo ceritanya creepy atau sinetron banget. Aku penasaran apa aku bisa bikin cerita yang angres. Yang kutulis ini one-shot, tapi mungkin bakal kujadikan multi-chap kalau cukup banyak yang suka *hint hint* Tolong di review, ya. Thanks ^_^ **

**FUNERAL **

**11 November 2008**

Aku tidak tahu apakah yang terjadi padaku ini normal atau tidak. Entah kenapa, sejak kecil aku selalu ingin tertawa saat menghadiri upacara pemakaman. Semakin suram suasananya, semakin besar hasratku untuk meledakkan tawa, atau nyengir paling tidak. Waktu kakekku meninggal, aku bahkan sampai harus permisi dari rumah duka dan masuk ke mobil kami di lapangan parkir. Mum mengira aku tidak tahan dan menangis tersedu sendirian, tapi pada kenyataannya, di luar aku terbahak-bahak. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang begitu lucu sampai aku tertawa histeris begitu.

Aku masih tidak tahu sampai sekarang, ketika aku berdiri di pemakaman, tepat di samping pusara kakekku, susah payah menahan tawa di tengah-tengah prosesi penguburan saudara kembarku.

Semua orang mengenakan pakaian yang sama, pria dan wanita semuanya memakai mantel hitam tebal di tengah angin dingin yang menusuk. Sebagian besar dari mereka keluarga, tapi ada pula beberapa guru dan murid-murid perwakilan sekolah. Aku berdiri diam di antara Mum dan Dad, menyaksikan peti saudaraku perlahan diturunkan ke liang lahat. Sekilas aku melirik Dad, lalu buru-buru mengalihkan pandang dari rahangnya yang terkatup rapat, sebelum kikik tak sopan meluncur dari mulutku. Aku melirik Mum, yang wajahnya nampak seperti boneka lilin meleleh saking seringnya menangis, dan lagi-lagi harus berpaling ke arah lain. Meskipun aku tahu Alec tak akan keberatan jika aku sedikit mencerahkan suasana pemakamannya, aku tidak yakin orang-orang lain akan sependapat denganku.

Memikirkan tentang Alec membuatku lebih geli lagi. Aku teringat tentang sikapnya yang konyol, komentar-komentar bodoh yang biasa diucapkannya, kebiasaannya melemparkan kentang tumbuk yang sudah setengah dikunyah ke langit-langit atas meja makan agar benda itu jatuh tepat pada saat seluruh keluarga berkumpul untuk makan malam. Yang terakhir ini benar-benar membuatku tidak tahan, dan tak sengaja terkekeh pelan. Aku segera menyamarkannya menjadi semacam isak agar tak ketahuan.

Tanah mulai dimasukkan kembali ke lubang, menutupi peti saudaraku perlahan-lahan. Mum mulai merintih lagi di sampingku, menutupi mulutnya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah teremas mengenaskan. Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran terlintas di benakku. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Mum akan sesedih ini jika akulah yang berada di tempat Alec sekarang.

Sejak dulu, Mum telah dipersiapkan kalau-kalau suatu hari dia kehilanganku. Sejak umurku dua tahun tepatnya, setelah aku mendadak jatuh koma dan dokter mengatakan ada yang salah dengan jantungku, suatu kesalahan yang tidak bisa mereka perbaiki. Mum menghabiskan hampir separo waktu hidupnya mengantarku bolak-balik ke rumah sakit, duduk di samping ranjang ketika aku sekarat. Mungkin itu saja tidak cukup untuk membuat kematianku jadi lebih mudah baginya, tapi paling tidak dia tahu. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat aku akan mati, tidak terkejut jika sewaktu-waktu jantungku berhenti berdenyut. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ia telah belajar merelakanku, meskipun sampai saat ini aku masih berdiri di sampingnya.

Sedang Alec, lain ceritanya. Dia selalu menjadi motor dalam keluarga kami. Seseorang yang ceria, penuh semangat hidup, dan harapan. Semua orang mengira dia akan hidup lebih lama daripada aku. Dia tidak memiliki kelainan jantung, tidak harus menjalani kunjungan rutin ke dokter tiap dua minggu sekali, catatan kesehatannya sempurna – bahkan waktu SMP dulu, dia seorang atlet baseball, sebelum mengundurkan diri untuk menekuni bidang yang benar-benar diminatinya, astronomi. Kehilangan dia menjadi pukulan besar bagi Mum. Seolah selama ini ia telah bersiap menghadapi banjir, namun yang datang ternyata adalah gempa. Gempa dahsyat berukuran sepuluh skala rickter yang mengguncang habis seluruh kekuatan keluarga kami, yang dibangun susah payah bertahun-tahun demi menghadapi kepergianku di masa datang.

Aku masih ingat malam saat Dad pulang, wajahnya tampak jauh lebih tua daripada biasanya. Tua dan lelah. Waktu itu pukul sembilan lewat lima menit, dan dua jam sebelumnya, saat Mum menyiapkan makan malam, telepon berdering mengabarkan Alec mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Motor Ninja hijau kesayangan-nya selip dan terlempar ke luar jalur. Dad langsung mengeluarkan Toyota tuanya dari bagasi, bergegas pergi ke Rumah Sakit. Mum tidak bisa berhenti bergerak, ia bolak-balik antara melintasi jarak pendek yang menghubungkan ruang televisi dan dapur, mengecek keadaanku di ruang makan (yeah Mum, aku masih di sini. Lihat?), kembali ke ruang televisi, duduk di sofa biru kami yang dilengkapi bantal dan selimut sebagai fasilitas-wajib-Ben-menonton-televisi, bangkit lagi, melongok ke jalanan gelap dari balik jendela bertirai renda, lalu mengulang ritualnya dari tahap awal. Selama melakukan itu, Mum terus menggenggam telepon seolah benda itu adalah satu-satunya yang menjaga Mum tetap siuman.

Aku sendiri tenang-tenang saja malam itu. Makan malam sama sekali tak tersentuh, kecuali bagianku tentu saja. Pertama karena aku tidak pernah sanggup menolak sup daging buatan Mum. Kedua, karena makan tiga kali sehari sudah menjadi kewajibanku sejak kecil. Aku tidak bisa seperti Alec yang terbiasa makan sembarangan. Kalau kamu punya penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan, orangtua akan memperlakukanmu seperti boneka kaca, bahkan mencegahmu melakukan hal-hal yang sebenarnya aman-aman saja, seperti naik ayunan, makan es krim, dan telat makan. Itu berarti aku juga tidak boleh pecicilan seperti saudara kembarku. Dia benar-benar mirip monyet, berlari dan berulah setiap waktu. Kecelakaan ini pun bukan yang pertama baginya. Selain kecelakaan-kecelakaan kecil macam mematahkan gigi, terjungkal dari perosotan, atau lecet disana-sini, ia pernah mengalami dua kecelakaan yang masuk katagori lumayan. Di usia tujuh tahun, Alec jatuh dari pagar sekolah dalam usahanya bolos pelajaran, menyebabkan lepas sendi pada lengannya. Liburan musim panas tiga tahun kemudian, anak tetangga kami yang jangkung dan berambut seperti brokoli gosong, Johan Stark, tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Mum yang tengah berkebun, mengabarkan bahwa Alec baru saja menabrakkan sepeda motor milik ayah Johan ke tiang listrik. Aku belum pernah melihat Mum berlari secepat itu dalam daster rumahan dan sandal kebun.

Akibat kecelakaan terakhir itu, Alec harus menerima tiga puluh dua jahitan, memakai gips seperti mumi, dan duduk di kursi roda selama satu bulan. Mengingat hal ini, aku sempat terkekeh, nyaris tersedak kaldu sup. Aku membayangkan Alec pulang ke rumah di atas kursi roda lagi, muka cemberut, mengeluh tak henti-henti tentang batalnya kencan malam Minggu bersama salah seorang anggota cheerleader, menghabiskan waktu di rumah bersama Mum yang over-dramatik atas luka-lukanya, dan tentu saja, terpaksa berpenampilan seperti itu dalam foto Natal nanti. Benar-benar hiburan menyenangkan, membuatku cengar-cengir sendiri.

Jadi, ketika Dad pulang dengan ekspresi seolah ada orang yang meninggal, aku merasa agak linglung. Apalagi ternyata benar-benar ada yang meninggal. Alec. Alec, saudara kembarku yang selalu terlihat sangat hidup itu, meninggal. Itu adalah hal yang aneh, rasanya tak nyata. Menggabungkan nama Alec dengan kata 'meninggal' sama tidak cocoknya dengan menggabungkan nama Einstein dengan kata 'dungu'. Persetan segala omong kosong yang mereka jejalkan pada Dad bahwa "Alec meninggal seketika, dia tidak merasakan apa-apa". Sebagian kalimat itu bagus karena aku tidak suka membayangkan Alec kesakitan. Tapi tetap ada satu kata itu, satu kata yang mengubah sebuah kalimat melegakan jadi mengerikan, kata yang membuat otakku berhenti bekerja, meninggalkan aku dalam kondisi setengah sadar, hampa di dalam. Kata yang membuat sisa malam itu terasa kabur, membuat sanak saudara kami dari berbagai negara bagian terbang berkunjung ke rumah kami dengan pesawat paling cepat yang bisa mereka peroleh, kata yang membuatku nyaris tidak merasakan Mum yang memelukku erat-erat dan menangis di bahuku. Kata yang mematenkan hilangnya separuh bagian diriku – secara literalis – karena, kalau-kalau kau belum tahu, aku dan Alec berasal dari sel telur yang sama.

Tepukan ringan di bahu menarikku kembali dari lamunan. Aku mendongak menatap Dad, pria paling jangkung yang pernah kukenal. Prosesi pemakaman telah usai, orang-orang mulai meninggalkan pusara, gemeresak pakaian mereka terdengar jelas dalam suasana yang sunyi. Aku berhasil tidak tertawa sepanjang acara. Kami bertiga yang terakhir meninggalkan makam. Perjalanan melintasi jalan kecil di antara nisan-nisan menuju tempat parkir berlangsung dalam diam, begitu pula perjalanan pulang dari pemakaman ke rumah. Derum mesin mobil hanya ditemani isak tertahan Mum. Di hari normal, Dad selalu menyetel kaset The Beatles, mengeraskan volume sampai maksimal, lalu mulai menyenandungkan Yesterday. Lalu Mum bosan dengan lagu itu dan menggantinya dengan Once a Day. Seperempat jam kemudian, aku dan Alec bertengkar meributkan kaset mana yang lebih layak diputar, FOB atau One Republic. Di hari normal, mobil kami tak pernah sepi. Tapi sekarang bukan satu dari hari-hari itu, dan tak akan pernah lagi.

Aku duduk jok belakang, tiba-tiba tempat itu terasa terlalu luas bagiku. Aku menatap bayanganku di kaca mobil. Sesosok wajah pucat dengan mata hijau cemerlang balik menatapku. Meski kembar, tidak sulit bagi orang-orang untuk membedakan kami. Aku selalu kelihatan pucat, pipiku lebih tirus daripada Alec meskipun aku tidak pernah banyak bergerak. Pipi Alec terbakar kemerahan, bintik-bintik coklat di wajahnya terlihat jelas. Aku lebih sering tersenyum, sedang Alec lebih sering nyengir ala Kucing Chesire. Tapi satu hal yang sama dari kami berdua, yaitu mata hijau-hazel. Tidak ada yang tahu persis darimana datangnya warna mata kami, Mum dan Dad keduanya memiliki mata cokelat, meskipun milik Mum agak lebih muda, yang mebuatku berasumsi bahwa waktu kecil dulu mata Mum berwarna hijau, sebelum akhirnya berubah pigmen. Menatap sepasang mata itu menimbulkan sensasi tak nyaman di perutku, membangkitkan gelenyar di bawah kulitku. Kupalingkan wajahku, kusandarkan kepala ke jok, memejamkan mata, menunggu perjalanan ini berakhir.

* * *

Rumah kami terhitung cukup besar untuk sebuah keluarga beranggotakan empat orang. Dad cukup beruntung mendapatkan rumah ini dengan harga super murah persis sebelum menikah dengan Mum dulu, dari seorang wanita tua yang terburu-buru mau pindah ke desa sampai tidak mengurus lagi soal harga. Memang awalnya rumah tua dari kayu ini rusak parah, tapi Mum dan Dad memperbaikinya secara bertahap. Kini kami punya sekitar empat ruang kosong yang rencananya akan disewakan sebagai tempat kost mahasiswa. Aku dan Alec mendapatkan seluruh lantai dua sebagai teritori kami. Kadang rasanya seperti tinggal di rumah sendiri, lengkap dengan ruang tamu mini, televisi khusus Playstation, juga sebuah kulkas mungil sebagai 'dapur cemilan'. Walaupun begitu, kami berdua berbagi satu kamar.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar kami – kamarku. Kuraba-raba tembok sampai menemukan tombol lampu dan memencetnya. Seketika ruang gelap itu jadi terang benderang, aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri. Kamar ini masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku dan Alec meninggalkannya seminggu lalu (beberapa hari ini aku tidur di kamar tamu). Ranjang kembar kami berdampingan dengan selimut dan seprai serasi. Poster-poster band rock ditempel menutupi cat kamar biru muda. Dua meja belajar diletakkan di masing-masing ujung ruangan, mejaku, tidak seperti yang kau duga, jauh lebih berantakan daripada meja Alec. Ada sebuah rak buku yang kayunya sudah rompal di salah satu ujung, dua rak paling atas digunakan untuk menyimpan koleksi mainan rakitan, tiga rak di bawahnya untuk buku, dan dua yang terakhir untuk meletakkan barang-barang yang tidak tahu lagi harus diletakkan di mana, misalnya bola basket pertama Alec yang sudah botak, koleksi kartu dan stiker superhero edisi terbatas, joystick rusak, lalu entah apa lagi. Ada vas bunga di atas meja kecil antara dua ranjang, diletakkan di samping jam weker Captain Marvel dan lampu tidur. Kami berdua selalu menganggap itu sebagai penghinaan terhadap sang Kapten, tapi Mum, dengan mata berkilat menakutkan, mengancam akan meloakkan semua komik kami kalau benda cewek itu sampai pindah tempat. Lemari baju hampir tidak pernah ada isinya, tidak ada satupun diantara kami yang rela membawa-bawa baju kembali ke kamar setelah disetrika, jadi biasanya kami langsung mengambil kaos dan jeans dari kamar cuci di bawah, atau memakai baju-baju yang tersisa dalam kamar, tersebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Aku berbaring nyalang di ranjangku. Dari sudut ini tampak jelas papan buletin yang terpasang di balik pintu. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat papan itu, bangun dan menghampirinya. Ini adalah album foto kami. Keluarga kami adalah jenis keluarga yang senang mengabadikan momen-momen dalam foto, mencetaknya, meski di era digital seperti sekarang foto cukup disimpan rapi dalam folder komputer. Papan buletin ini sudah ada sejak pertama kali aku tidur di kamar sendiri, dan menjadi rumah bagi berbagai macam foto dari berbagai macam kamera. Kucabut salah satu foto polaroid yang warnanya hampir memudar. Keterangan di bawahnya, ditulis oleh Mum, berbunyi: "Alec&Ben. Mississippi. 28 Juli 1998." Foto itu menunjukkan sepasang kembar saling berangkulan, yang di sebelah kiri, memakai topi baseball, itu aku. Yang sebelah kanan, dengan tangan dibebat, itu Alec. Itu adalah salah satu liburan musim panas ketika aku tidak harus menginap di Rumah Sakit, Alec tidak ikut kemping, dan Dad tidak kerja lembur. Kami pergi memancing ke Mississippi. Alec, dengan tangannya yang masih dalam proses penyembuhan, nekat memancing di atas bebatuan licin. Aku duduk saja menemaninya di bawah pohon karena Mum tidak mengizinkan aku panas-panasan. Sampai tiba-tiba Alec menghilang dari pandanganku, membuatku panik setengah mati.

Ternyata dia tergelincir dan mendarat di atas kerikil-kerkil kecil. Lututnya berdarah lebih parah karena tangannya tidak mampu menahan beban. Ia tetap berusaha nyengir untuk menenangkanku, meski akhirnya airmatanya keluar juga. Aku menuruni bebatuan licin itu perlahan dan membantunya berdiri, menggandengnya sampai bertemu Mum danDad.

Sambil terus mengingat kenangan di Mississippi itu, aku membaringkan diri kembali, kali ini bukan di ranjangku sendiri, melainkan ranjang Alec yang terletak di dekat jendela, agar ia lebih gampang menyelinap keluar atau masuk tanpa perlu mengangguku. Bantal Alec berbau sama seperti bau badannya, campuran antara aroma manis soda dan keringat. Aku mengubah posisi, berbaring di sisi tubuh agar bisa melihat ke ranjangku. Aku penasaran apa Alec juga merasa kesepian ketika aku sedang rawat inap, dan dia menoleh ke ranjang sebelah hanya untuk menemukannya kosong.

Tapi aku selalu kembali. Tidak peduli berapa lama aku tinggal di Rumah Sakit, aku selalu kembali dan tidur di tempat tidurku sendiri. Rekor opname-ku adalah enam bulan, dan aku lebih dari sanggup menunggu selama itu jika kami bertukar tempat. Enam bulan tidak lama, hanya sekitar satu season dari serial teleivisi, apalagi kalau aku pergi menjenguk Alec tiap hari sebagaimana yang dilakukannya. Aku juga mampu menunggu satu tahun, itu sama cepatnya dengan masa belajar di kelas dua SMA. Sepuluh tahun pun tidak lama kalau dipikir-pikir, hanya sepuluh kali ulangtahun, sepuluh kali makan kue tart spesial, sepuluh kali jadi raja satu hari, sepuluh kali meniup lilin untuk megucapkan permohonan.

Beda dengan selamanya. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, aku tidak akan pernah terbangun untuk melihat saudaraku berbaring terlentang di perutnya, selimut jatuh ke lantai, dan air liur membasahi bantalnya. Aku tidak akan lagi bermain kartu di tengah malam ketika tidak bisa tidur. Ranjang yang kutiduri sekarang ini akan tetap kosong, selamanya. SELAMANYA. Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama selamanya itu, yang jelas adalah bahwa aku tidak bisa menunggu. Aku tidak bisa menunggu kepala Alec menyembul dari jendela, diikuti tubuh dan ranselnya. Sesabar apa pun aku menanti kepulangannya, dia tidak akan kembali. Kumainkan foto polaroid di antara jari-jariku. Airmata yang sejak kemarin tersembunyi, akhirnya memunculkan diri, dan aku tak bisa berhenti. Aku sesenggukan seperti anak kecil sampai-sampai rasanya tidak bisa bernafas. Kutarik lututku sampai ke dada, bergelung seperti kucing ketakutan, seluruh tubuhku berguncang oleh tangis yang teredam. Kugenggam erat-erat foto itu, airmata jatuh di atas wajah dalam foto, menimbulkan kesan bahwa mereka juga sedang menangis. Terngiang kembali kata-kataku dulu saat membantu Alec berdiri dan menarik tangannya.

"Sudah, jangan nangis. Ayo kita kembali ke tempat Mum."

Hanya saja, kali ini, aku tak bisa menggandengnya kembali ke sisiku.


	2. Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep

**KISS MY EYES AND LAY ME TO SLEEP**

Alec's POV

Keluarga besarku tidak suka mencoba hal-hal baru. Kurasa itulah sebabnya kami hampir selalu pergi berlibur ke tempat yang sama, makan di restoran yang sama, dan punya dokter keluarga. Oh, satu lagi, kami juga punya semacam... Rumah Duka Keluarga, kalau memang ada hal macam itu. Setiap anggota keluarga yang meninggal pasti disemayamkan di tempat yang sama, sebuah rumah duka mungil dengan cat serba putih dan kursi-kursi kayu mengkilat. Terakhir kali ke tempat ini adalah saat kematian kakekku. Waktu itu Dad menggandengku ke depan ruangan, menuju peti yang terbuka, untuk memberi kecupan perpisahan di kening beliau.

Aku tidak menyangka akan mengulang ritual itu lagi – tidak secepat ini. Kuikuti Mum dan Dad mendekati sebuah peti putih berpelitur indah. Aku sudah melihat bagian dalam peti itu sebelumnya, memeriksa kelembutan pelapisnya, ingin memastikan tempat peristirahatan terakhir itu sempurna. Dalam diam aku menyaksikan Mum dan Dad bergantian memberikan penghormatan terakhir mereka, karena memang begitulah seharusnya prosesi dalam rumah duka berlangsung. Suasana harus sunyi, menggarisbawahi kesedihan yang mengambang di udara. Aku menelan ludah sekali, dua kali, memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang untuk menyingkirkan batu besar yang sedari tadi mengganjal tenggorokanku, makin lama makin besar saja seperti monster yang bertumbuh.

Mum tampaknya tidak ingin segera merampungkan salam perpisahannya sehingga Dad harus merangkulnya, membimbingnya ke sisi ruangan. Ia menoleh sekilas padaku, mengisyaratkan datangnya giliranku. Aku mempersiapkan hati dan melongok ke dalam peti.

Rasanya seperti melongok ke sebuah danau – atau bak mandi, karena air danau tidak mungkin muat dimasukkan ke dalam peti kotak – dan bukannya aku berpikir yang aneh-aneh saat seharusnya khidmat. Di dalam peti itu aku melihat wajahku sendiri, hanya saja lebih pucat, lebih damai. Aku sering bertanya-tanya apakah wajahku bisa sekalem itu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bisa benar-benar tersenyum, karena 'mukaku sudah disetel cengengesan', begitu menurut Mum. Bukannya aku tidak senang. Akan lebih menghibur sepertinya, kalau aku mati dengan wajah gembira. Maka para pelayat akan berhenti menangisiku berlebihan karena hei, yang mati saja tidak kelihatan sedih kok. Tapi tetap saja, sekali-sekali keren juga kalau aku bisa memasang apa yang kusebut dengan 'ekspresi pendeta'.

Aku membungkuk sedikit, bersiap memberi kecupan lembut ke kening yang dingin. Dulu, waktu mau mencium kakek, aku ketakutan karena yah, menyentuhkan bibirmu ke kening jenasah bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi anak kecil. Aku terus berpikir tentang zombie. Tapi kali ini aku tidak takut sama sekali, sebagian karena aku sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya; sebagian karena aku tahu, seandainya hal tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin dan Ben bangun sebagai zombie, ia tidak akan menyakitiku. Dan jika pun ia menyakitiku, itu tidak akan menandingi sakit yang kurasakan saat aku tahu dia telah pergi selamanya.

Tak terasa aku menangis. Sungguh memalukan, laki-laki seharusnya tidak menangis. Tapi aku tidak merasa menjadi laki-laki seutuhnya kali ini, kau tahu, karena aku kehilangan separo bagian diriku. Lagipula, meneteskan airmata juga bagian dari melepaskan kematian seseorang, aturan tak tertulis lain selain dilarang tertawa dan mengunci mulut rapat-rapat, jadi kau tidak berhak menertawakanku. Walaupun aku juga rela pura-pura menangis di depan cewek yang paling kusukai kalau itu berarti aku bisa mendengar tawa Ben lagi. Namun seperti banyak janji-janji lain yang kusumpahkan agar ia membuka mata kembali, itu juga tidak bekerja. Ben tetap berbaring dalam peti mati, tidak akan tidur di ranjangnya lagi, ranjangnya yang kembar dengan punyaku, yang diletakkan di kamar kami. Sekarang kamar itu menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Sekarang aku akan selalu sendirian. Sekarang waktunya mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Bye-bye, Benny."

* * *

2 November 2008

Hal pertama yang kulakukan sebangun tidur adalah memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Untuk melakukan itu aku tidak perlu bangkit ke posisi duduk, cukup menolehkan kepala ke ranjang sebelah. Jika Ben masih berbaring di sana, tidur di balik selimut dengan seprai yang masih rapi – berkebalikan dengan punyaku – maka aku tahu hariku akan sempurna. Aku tahu mimpiku tentang kematiannya hanyalah mimpi buruk dan semua ketakutanku sirna.

Hal pertama yang kulakukan, dan satu-satunya yang kulakukan setelah Benny bangun adalah menjaganya. Tapi dia tidak pernah tahu, aku selalu memastikan itu. Ben sudah cukup risih dengan perhatian berlebihan yang dicurahkan Mum, seolah ia adalah semacam benda antik yang harus dijaga hati-hati. Orang selalu menganggapnya sakit-sakitan hanya karena dia memiliki kelainan jantung, tapi tidak pernah menyadari betapa kuat dan tegar Ben sebenarnya. Tidak banyak orang yang berjuang gigih sepertinya, berhasil menjalani kehidupan SMA layaknya remaja normal walau dokter pernah berkata ia tidak akan mencapai ulangtahun kedua belas.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Aku nyengir dari tempat tidur, sambil bangkit berdiri mencampakkan selimut ke lantai. "Kamu ngiler tuh," kataku, menunjuk pipiku sendiri untuk menunjukkan letak ilernya – yang tentu saja sebenarnya tidak ada. Benny selalu tidur dengan mulut terkunci, entah bagaimana pula dia melakukannya.

Ben melemparkan bantalnya padaku dan aku tertawa. Sudah pekerjaanku untuk menggoda Ben, aku membuat lelucon-lelucon konyol, meskipun terkadang itu membuatku tampak seperti badut jika bersanding di sebelahnya, yang sudah dari sananya kalem dan berwibawa. Tapi tidak masalah sebab aku merasa bisa menghibur Ben dengan itu, dan kalau dia senang maka aku juga senang.

Kami berdua turun sarapan, aku berjalan di depan. Sejak membaca buku Mum tentang sopan santun dan tata krama, aku selalu berjalan di depan Ben, terutama saat menuruni tangga. Karena dalam buku itu, seorang pria harus berjalan di depan wanita agar bisa menangkapnya jika wanita itu jatuh terserimpet gaunnya sendiri. Meskipun Benny jelas bukan wanita, dia juga tidak bakal pakai gaun bahkan untuk ke pesta Halloween sekalipun, dan aku tidak pernah berharap sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, tidak menutup kemungkinan suatu hari ia akan terjatuh. Aku akan ada di bawahnya selalu, siap menjadi bantalannya.

Sarapan dan makan malam adalah momen di mana keluarga kami berkumpul, sekaligus saat di mana kau bisa melihat betapa protektifnya Mum pada Ben, mirip induk beruang kutub pada anaknya. Ia akan mengisi piring Ben dengan porsi yang telah terhitung sedemikian rupa, mulai dari nilai gizi, komposisi, dan banyaknya, kemudian mengingatkan untuk tidak makan buru-buru. Aku berani sumpah Mum sudah belajar cara melakukan Manuver Heimlich, jaga-jaga seandainya Benny tersedak, padahal kalau ditilik lebih lanjut, akulah yang lebih beresiko memasukkan makanan ke saluran pernafasanku, karena kebiasaanku makan sambil bicara.

Meskipun begitu, aku tidak menyalahkan Mum. Dad juga tidak, Ben juga tidak – asalkan keprotektifannya masih dalam batas wajar. Kami semua memaklumi sikapnya. Aku juga akan melakukan hal sama seandainya Benny adalah anakku, anak yang tiba-tiba divonis dokter menderita sakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan sementara saudaranya baik-baik saja.

Pertama kali aku tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Ben, umurku baru lima tahun. Waktu itu aku sudah menyadari bahwa Ben dan Mum sering pergi, kadang hanya sehari, kadang sampai seminggu, dan ketika mereka pulang, biasanya Ben lebih banyak tidur; Mum tidak banyak bicara, dan kalaupun bicara ia hanya membahas sesuatu yang serius dengan Dad. Rasanya seolah tidak ada seorang pun yang cukup peduli padaku. Seolah aku tinggal bersama dua orang asing yang seharusnya adalah orang yang paling akrab denganku. Lima tahun aku tinggal bersama Benny dan belum sekalipun kami mengadakan lomba balap sepeda keliling taman atau membuat istana pasir bersama. Lima tahun dan Benny hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki misterius dengan wajah mirip aku, tidur di seberang ranjangku, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar kukenal.

Sampai tiba saatnya hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Mum dan Ben tidak ada di rumah seperti biasa, hanya ada Dad yang kelimpungan mempersiapkan keberangkatan pertamaku. Aku duduk bersila di teras, merajuk. Semua ibu-ibu di kompleks yang memiliki anak seumuranku sibuk mencari kamera kesana kemari untuk mengabadikan hari bersejarah ini. Setiap anak yang punya saudara akan berangkat sekolah bersama-sama di hari pertama. Sementara aku harus melalui hari pertamaku sendirian, bahkan tanpa ucapan selamat berjuang dari Mum. Semakin memikirkan hal itu, aku merasa semakin mirip Oliver Twist, bulir-bulir airmata mulai membasahi pipiku, makin lama makin deras. Dad terlalu sibuk mencari-cari kotak makan siangku, dia tidak menyadari tangisanku sampai tiba waktunya mengantarku ke sekolah. Aku tidak mengadu apa-apa padanya – seingatku sih tidak – tapi alih-alih memasukkanku ke Toyota bututnya, akhirnya Dad mengajakku masuk rumah. Ia duduk di sofa biru di depan televisi dan menyuruhku duduk di pangkuannya.

Lalu dia menceritakan segalanya, dengan bahasa yang jauh lebih sederhana daripada kenyataan yang ada, tapi cukup untuk membuatku mengerti – mendapatkan poin-poin pentingnya, paling tidak. Bahwa Benny, kembaranku yang misterius itu, yang selalu datang dan pergi seperti pengelana, yang wajahnya selalu kelihatan pucat dan meminum banyak pil warna warni; sakit. Tentu saja awalnya kupikir dia hanya sakit flu, atau cacar air. Ibu Johan Stark, tetangga sebelah, pernah bilang kalau kedua penyakit itu menular dan anak yang sedang terjangkit harus dikarantina – istilah yang sangat keren bagiku waktu itu, omong-omong – agar tidak menulari yang lain. Mungkin Benny terkena keduanya dan harus dikarantina di suatu tempat agar aku tetap sehat. Aku bertanya pada Dad kapan Benny akan sembuh dan apa dia akan punya bintik-bintik merah membekas di wajahnya, seperti adiknya Johan. Dan Dad tertawa aneh, jenis tawa yang kau keluarkan ketika es krimmu jatuh di jalan, tapi terlalu malu untuk menangisinya. Dia melanjutkan ceritanya, tentang kelainan bawaan yang diderita Ben, dan perjuangannya, dan ketika Dad menyinggung malaikat dan surga, aku sempat berpikir bahwa Dad bercanda.

Ini tidak adil. Anak kecil tidak meninggal. Hanya orang tua, orang-orang yang sudah keriput dan punya banyak cucu yang meninggal. Benny bahkan belum pernah masuk SD dan hari itu Dad menyuruhku untuk belajar merelakannya. Airmataku yang hampir mengering tergantikan oleh yang baru. Kenapa harus saudara kembarku yang menderita sakit seperti itu? Aku hanya punya satu saudara. Meskipun tidak begitu akrab, aku tidak tahan membayangkan akan menjadi anak tunggal di keluargaku. Kadang, aku terbangun di malam hari, ketakutan oleh mimpi burukku, dan hanya dengan tidur di ranjang seberang, Ben bisa menenangkanku. Dia membuatku merasa tidak sendirian. Aku tidak bisa tidur sendirian selamanya. Kenapa bukan anak lain saja, anak yang punya banyak saudara sehingga harus bergiliran beli baju baru, yang berada di posisiku?

Tapi aku tidak menanyakan hal itu pada Dad, sesuatu mengatakan padaku Dad akan marah karenanya. Jadi aku hanya mengangguk. Aku setuju untuk berusaha merelakan Ben, siap jika suatu hari ia tidak kembali. Itulah yang menjadi kenangan hari pertama sekolahku. Bukan teman baru, bukan lapangan sepak bola, bukan pelajaran aneh yang sulit dimengerti, melainkan kesadaran bahwa bagian diriku yang lain mungkin tak akan hidup lama.

"Hari ini kita cuci Ninja yuk."

Ajakan Ben dari seberang meja membuatku mendongak, membuyarkan rentetan nostalgia yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan untuk diingat. Saudaraku itu menatap penuh harap, dan aku nyengir karenanya. Benny sangat mengagumi Ninjaku. Semua orang mengagumi motorku, yang kurawat begitu hati-hati agar semua orang bisa mengagumi kilau hijaunya di bawah cahaya matahari. Aku selalu membawanya kemana-mana, bahkan ke sekolah, meskipun aturan sekolah yang tidak memperbolehkan kami membawa kendaraan bermotor (sekedar info, aku pernah di-skors tiga hari gara-gara mencoba membuat petisi untuk meruntuhkan aturan konyol itu) membuatku terpaksa memarkirnya di lapangan parkir umum, dua blok jauhnya dari sekolah. Benny juga naik Ninja-ku kadang-kadang, setelah ia berhasil membuat tes kesehatannya sempurna selama tiga kali berturut-turut, meyakinkan Mum bahwa ia tidak akan menyalip bus seperti yang biasa kulakukan, dan setelah Mum memastikan Ninja sudah diservis lengkap. Aku sendiri tidak pernah memboncengkan Ben, selain karena tidak diizinkan Mum, aku juga tidak berani meresikokan keselamatannya, dengan gaya mengemudiku yang, meminjam istilah Ben, 'seperti pembalap jalanan'.

"Kau perlu ganti ban nih," celetuk Ben ketika menyabuni ban Ninja yang botak. Memang sudah agak lama sejak terakhir kali aku menggantinya, karena uang hasil kerja sambilan yang rencananya bakal kubelikan ban baru sudah ludes untuk mengganti rugi kerusakan mobil temanku, yang tidak sengaja tergores tiang listrik waktu aku coba-coba menyetirnya. Kapok aku pinjam mobil orang lagi, kecuali mobil Dad mungkin.

"Yeah, aku sedang menabung untuk itu," jawabku sambil membasuh Ninja dengan air selang. Ben kembali serius menekuni pekerjaannya menyabun bagian depan motor, mukanya terlihat lucu – alisnya berkerut dalam dan lidahnya menjilat bibir atas, ibarat seorang seniman sedang berkonsentrasi pada pembuatan mahakarya. Aku menyemprotnya dengan air.

"Hei!" serunya kaget, mengelap wajahnya yang basah. "Dasar sinting!"

Aku tertawa terbungkuk-bungkuk, dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhku basah kuyup diguyur air sabun dari ember. Ben menjulurkan lidah dan berlari ke luar garasi. Aku berusaha mengejarnya sambil membawa selang, tapi sialnya selang itu kurang panjang. Kucampakkan selang itu dan mulai mengejar Ben. Kalau ada orang asing yang lihat, mereka akan mengira kami sepasang bocah imbisil. Kalau tetangga yang lihat, mereka akan menyapa kami seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kalau Mum yang lihat, dia bakal berteriak-teriak agar Ben segera berhenti dan ganti baju. Untung saja Mum sedang belanja.

Kami berputar ke halaman samping, di mana pagar kayu rumah kami berbatasan dengan rumpun bunga – yang sekarang tinggal tersisa rantingnya saja – milik keluarga Stark. Sampai umur dua belas tahun, aku cukup sering dititipkan di tempat tetangga terdekat kami ini, entah karena Mum harus menunggui Ben dan Dad harus dinas luar kota, atau karena pengasuh sewaan Mum tidak tahan menghadapi kebandelanku. Saking seringnya menginap, aku sampai memanggil Mrs Stark dengan sebutan 'Momma' – menirukan cara Johan memanggilnya; pernah dihukum kurung di malam Sabtu, seolah Mrs dan Mr Stark adalah orangtuaku sendiri; hafal di luar kepala kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang tak pernah eksis di rumahku, seperti Gulat Ayah dan Anak atau Malam Karaoke – jangan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh – yang diadakan keluarga heboh itu setiap malam Minggu. Di rumah keluarga itu jugalah aku mempelajari banyak hal, bisa dibilang awal ketertarikanku pada astronomi dan Ninja adalah cerita-cerita ayahnya Johan, yang masa mudanya dihabiskan untuk memodifikasi motor sampai akhirnya jatuh cinta pada cucu pemilik planetarium. Satu bagian cerita yang selalu membuatku tertawa, adalah saat ayah Johan melakukan pendekatan pada cewek itu dengan mengunjungi planetarium di siang hari dan mengintip lewat teropong, bertanya, "kok bintangnya nggak jelas, ya?" berharap agar cewek itu yang menjawab agar ayah Johan bisa merayunya dengan bilang, "tentu saja, karena dia sudah di depanku!" tapi ternyata yang datang adalah kakek si cewek, yang berkata, "akan lebih mudah kalau kamu melihatnya di malam hari, Nak. Tapi kau bisa melihat foto-foto komet bersamaku sambil menunggu malam." Akhirnya ayah Johan terpaksa menghabiskan waktunya mendengarkan ocehan membosankan tentang komet Halley dan Maikos. Nama-nama itulah yang membuatku terpesona dan ingin mempelajari perbintangan lebih lanjut.

Keluarga Stark jugalah yang menyaksikanku tumbang di saat-saat terburuk, waktu aku kelas enam misalnya. Hari itu hari terakhir sekolah sebelum liburan musim panas, aku sedang mengikuti kelas Bahasa yang materinya sama sekali tidak nyangkut di otak. Tidak ada yang lebih kuinginkan daripada keluar kelas membosankan itu dan menyambut datangnya liburan dengan penuh sukacita. Johan pernah bercerita padaku bahwa Momma, orang yang memegang spontanitas sebagai prinsip hidup, sudah dua kali menjemputnya di hari terakhir sekolah agar mereka bisa jalan-jalan, jadi aku berpikir tidak ada salahnya berharap. Bayangkan betapa gembiranya aku ketika sekretaris Kepala Sekolah melongokkan kepalanya lewat pintu, bicara pada guruku, dan kemudian ia memintaku untuk mengemasi barang-barang. Aku sudah membayangkan akan bersenang-senang bersama Momma dan Johan – mungkin bahkan dengan adik perempuannya yang masih kecil, beberapa jam lebih cepat dari anak lain.

Tapi harapanku langsung runtuh, berganti sensasi tak menyenangkan dalam perutku, ketika kudapati penjemputku adalah Mr Stark. Ia menggiringku ke mobil dalam diam, dan menghabiskan sepanjang perjalanan dengan sama diamnya, membuatku tidak berani memecah kesunyian hanya untuk bertanya. Sesampainya di rumah, Momma sedang berbicara pelan di telepon dengan hidung merah dan mata sembab, dan sensasi tak menyenangkan di perutku berubah jadi rasa mual yang menyiksa. Aku masih tidak berani bertanya. Tapi ternyata tak perlu, karena setelah itu Momma berlutut di depanku, memberitahu bahwa kondisi Ben sedang kritis. Bahwa meskipun dokter sudah berusaha, meskipun dia sudah berjuang, mungkin Ben, mungkin saudaraku satu-satunya, akan meninggal malam itu.

Aku masih ingat betapa sakit dadaku waktu itu, dan jika mengingatnya lebih jauh, aku bisa meneteskan airmata lagi, walau tidak sebanyak dulu. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak Dad pertama kali menyuruhku, masih sulit bagiku untuk merelakan Ben, kalau tak mau dibilang tidak bisa. Semakin sulit jika aku membayangkan suatu hari aku ingin menceritakan kejadian lucu, atau melontarkan guyonan baru, atau sekedar ingin bicara pada pada Ben, dan menoleh untuk mencarinya dan menyadari ia tak ada lagi di sisiku. Melewati hari-hari dengan keabsenan Ben memang biasa bagiku, tapi hanya karena aku tahu dia pasti kembali. Akan lain ceritanya jika dia benar-benar pergi, kurasa aku tak akan sanggup melalui semua itu. Aku tidak akan sanggup menjadi bagian dari hari di mana Ben tidak mendapatkan peran lain selain sebagai kenangan dalam otakku, sosok yang wajah dan suaranya akan semakin mengabur ditelan waktu seandainya ia bukan kembaranku. Aku tidak sanggup menghadapi kesedihan Mum dan Dad, tidak bisa tinggal dalam rumah yang terlalu besar kami kami bertiga. Aku tidak sanggup.

* * * *

Aku mencampakkan handuk yang baru saja kugunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut – memang paling enak mandi air hangat sebelum tidur, apalagi setelah seharian main air di tengah hawa dingin – dan menghenyakkan diri ke atas ranjang dengan kedua tangan menyangga kepala, sebelum menghadap ke ranjang Ben, di mana saudaraku itu terlelap, sebuah buku gambar tergeletak di dadanya. Dia memang suka sekali membuat sketsa, bahkan bisa menjiplak dengan persis beberapa karya besar, termasuk Malam Penuh Bintang. Dan semua hasil kerjanya ditumpuk di meja belajar di sudut ruangan sehingga kalau kau melirik bagian itu, rasanya seperti menatap meja kerja Sherlock Holmes yang sedang terobsesi melukis pakai cat air. Tapi kalau tadi sih, dia tidak sedang mengerjakan proyek besar, cuma sekedar mencorat-coret untuk melampiaskan perasaannya. Kurasa dia agak kesal gara-gara kepergok Mum sedang bermain kejar-kejaran dengan baju basah di tengah bulan November. Aku sendiri bakal kesal kalau Mum menjerit histeris dan menyeretku masuk tanpa mempedulikan tetangga yang melihat seperti itu.

Aku menjulurkan tangan ke ranjang sebelah untuk meraih buku gambar itu, menutupnya tanpa sedikitpun melongok isinya karena aku juga tidak suka privasiku dibajak orang – lagipula kalau memang ingin, Benny bakal memamerkan gambar-gambarnya padaku tanpa malu-malu. Kuletakkan buku gambar itu di bawah jam weker Captain Marvel, yang tidak pernah lagi menjalankan tugasnya sebagai weker sejak Ben kelewat terkejut oleh suaranya yang nyaring. Kemudian kumatikan lampu tidur, dan kamar kami jadi gelap gulita kecuali dari hiasan bintang-bintang menyala-dalam-gelap yang kutempel di langit-langit atas ranjangku. Foto-foto di papan buletin di balik pintu juga berkilau sedikit terkena cahaya dari luar, tapi tidak cukup terang sehingga aku tak bisa melihat gambarnya. Aku memasukkan diri ke dalam selimut, memposisikan diri menghadap samping untuk melakukan hal terakhir yang selalu kulakukan sebelum pergi tidur: memastikan Benny baik-baik saja, menyaksikan dadanya naik turun di bawah selimut seirama ritme nafasnya. Aku tahu ini agak berlebihan, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Semenjak hari sebelum liburan musim panas itu, aku semakin sensitif terhadap perubahan kondisi Ben, meskipun kenyataannya akhir-akhir ini dia bisa dibilang dalam kesehatan prima. Ben bergumam pelan dalam tidurnya, alisnya berkerut seolah sedang menggerutu. Mungkin dia mimpi diomeli Mum. Aku tak bisa menahan senyum. Ia terlihat sangat manis saat sedang tidur, seperti anak laki-laki polos yang belum tahu apa-apa, bukan remaja SMA yang ditaksir banyak cewek – meskipun kelihatannya dia tidak menyadari betapa menarik dirinya bagi kaum hawa. Tapi semanis apa pun, aku tidak mau dia tidur selamanya. Tidak selama aku masih ada di dunia untuk menghadiri pemakamannya.

Sambil berbaring kupejamkan mata dan berdo'a, do'a yang kupanjatkan setiap malam selama lima tahun terakhir, do'a yang membuatku merasa sedikit lebih tenang. Sepanjang hidupku ada banyak hal yang pernah kuharapkan, beberapa sudah terkabul, beberapa hanya menjadi angan-angan konyol semata, beberapa telah berubah dari impian kasar menjadi cita-cita yang lebih realistis. Tapi ada satu hal yang tak pernah berubah, satu hal yang selalu kumohonkan setiap malam. Agar, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mati lebih dulu daripada Ben, entah itu saat kami tua dan punya cukup cucu untuk membentuk kesebelasan, sudah beristri, atau baru lulus sekolah. Kapanpun itu, aku ingin Benny-lah yang melongok ke dalam peti dan mencium dahiku, bukan sebaliknya.

Karena aku tidak takut tidak menjadi bagian dari hari esok. Yang aku takutkan adalah menjadi bagian dari hari esok tanpa Ben.


End file.
